Mercenaries/Session 2B
20:00 <~Wulfric> Who do we have? 20:00 -!- You're now known as abudhabi 20:00 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:01 -!- Nuramor Nuramor@Nightstar-kkfvbt.dip0.t-ipconnect.de has joined #Traveller 20:01 <~abudhabi> maz? 20:02 -!- maz is now known as natsu 20:02 -!- Nuramor is now known as Proteus 20:03 <~abudhabi> Alright. Last time, Arthur was accompanying medics to the highport clinic, in order to wake a certain prisoner. 20:03 <~abudhabi> The medics proceed with the routine task of waking an injured frozen human. 20:04 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3+1+2-1: Don't worry, folks, they're professionals! 20:04 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Don't worry, folks, they're professionals!": (2+1)+3+1+2-1. Total: 8. 20:04 <~abudhabi> Professionals who barely saved this life. 20:04 * Arthur maintains watch for the non-routine task of waking a frozen injured Zhodani prisoner 20:05 <~abudhabi> Hmm. 20:05 <~abudhabi> The prisoner is defrozen, but still unconscious and severely injured. 20:05 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3+1-1: Surgery time 20:05 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Surgery time": (5+2)+3+1-1. Total: 10. 20:06 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:06 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (3). Total: 3. 20:06 -!- Liam is now known as nev 20:07 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6,2 20:07 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6,2": (3), (1). Total: 3 1. 20:08 <~abudhabi> Surgery takes 3 hours. 20:09 <~abudhabi> The patient awakens. 20:09 -!- Namaphry is now known as Pravilavquiashav 20:09 <~abudhabi> Arthur is there with her in the recovery room. 20:10 <&Arthur> "Good, you're awake. I'm captain Arthur Steinmann." 20:11 * Pravilavquiashav stares at him. 20:12 * Arthur has a translator, repeats that in Zhodani. 20:13 -!- abudhabi changed the topic of #Traveller to: No Mercenaries sessions in the two weeks surrounding easter! (2016-03-23 and 2016-03-30). 20:14 * Pravilavquiashav seems a bit sarcastic. "Fascinating... Is that all?" 20:14 -!- abudhabi changed the topic of #Traveller to: No Mercenaries sessions in the two weeks surrounding easter! (2016-03-23 and 2016-03-30). | Next Tuesday game 10/5, by which time Crossfire will have returned and hopefully become sane again. 20:15 <&Arthur> "What's your name miss?" 20:15 <~abudhabi> Pravilavquiashav: You are in a hospital of some sort. An Imperial one, by the size of the bed. 20:17 < Pravilavquiashav> "Perhaps you might finish your introduction before asking for mine?" 20:18 <&Arthur> "My introduction is quite finished." 20:19 < Pravilavquiashav> "A captain of nothing is not much of a captain." 20:21 <&Arthur> "Captain of the independent trader Heimdall." 20:26 < Pravilavquiashav> "I suppose that will have to do. I am Pravilavqu. Pravilavquiashav; executive officer of a collection of independent pieces of wreckage I believe you are familiar with." 20:27 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Have you got Zhodaniology of some stripe? 20:27 <&Arthur> !2d6-1: Edu-2 20:27 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Edu-2": (5+3)-1. Total: 7. 20:27 <~abudhabi> Arthur: That suffix sounds like a rank. Maybe a captain? 20:28 <~abudhabi> natsu: Roll Endurance + Carouse again. 20:29 <&Arthur> "Pravilavqu. What was your assignment in the Junction system?" 20:30 <&natsu> !2d6,+1-3: PIZZED 20:30 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "PIZZED": (3+6). Total: 9. 20:30 <&natsu> !2d6+1-3: PIZZED 20:30 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "PIZZED": (2+5)+1-3. Total: 5. 20:31 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Int + Recon. 20:32 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+3: IntRecon 20:32 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntRecon": (4+2)+2+3. Total: 11. 20:33 < Pravilavquiashav> "If I were you, I would delegate this to a member of your crew with some grasp of ettiquette, but if you prefer, I might walk you through it." 20:35 <&Arthur> "What was your assignment in the Junction system." 20:35 <~abudhabi> Arthur: A couple of medical personnel wheel by an unconscious patient on a stretcher. "--actually tried to drink a whole bottle of Doc's as a dare?" "Did - whole litre. That stuff should be banned." "Tell me about it." You recognize the patient as your marine. 20:36 * Arthur refrains from face palming, merely silently switches to his comm and sends a message to Nev: @Natsu in hospital, alcohol probably involved, please check.@ 20:37 < nev> @....@ 20:37 < nev> @why not just let him come round on his own, does the marine really need babysitting?@ 20:38 <&Arthur> @Probably not, but he sure as hell needs yelling at as soon as he wakes up and I don't know if I'll done by then.@ 20:38 * nev in the mean time will check the news to see if Natsu caused any colaterall damage whilst getting wasted 20:38 < nev> @hmmm... Yelling at him with a hangover... you know how to make work fun, I'll get on it@ 20:39 < Pravilavquiashav> "I've already answered this question." 20:39 <&Arthur> "Not to my satisfaction, answer it again." 20:40 <~abudhabi> nev: Station news reports no brawls, but you do find a blogpost on the bar webpage saying that they've got a new record amount for drinking Doc's Brew before passing out. 20:40 * nev gets ready to go give Natus his reward when he wakes up, an even larger headache 20:41 * Pravilavquiashav presses the call button. 20:42 <~abudhabi> A nurse comes in. "Oh, you're awake!" 20:42 <~abudhabi> (Anglic.) 20:43 * Arthur says nothing, merely looms. 20:44 * Pravilavquiashav responds, also in Anglic. "Yes. Who is this churl?" 20:45 <~abudhabi> Nurse: "That's the person who brought you in, I believe." 20:46 < Pravilavquiashav> "He claims to be the captain of the ship who destroyed mine, and thinks himself very entitled. I am not pleased with him." 20:46 <&Arthur> "I assume the doctor will need to check her before she can be cleared to leave?" 20:47 <~abudhabi> Nurse: "Is he bothering you?" To Arthur: "Yes, but we'd like to keep her overnight for observation." 20:48 < Pravilavquiashav> "Yes." 20:50 <~abudhabi> Nurse: "Could you please leave for the moment? The patient needs rest." 20:50 <&Arthur> "I am not leaving a prisoner unattended in a facility unrated to hold her." 20:51 <~abudhabi> Nurse: "Prisoner?!" 20:52 <&Arthur> "Could you get the doctor please? If she's fit to leave, I'd like to move her somewhere safer." 20:52 < Pravilavquiashav> "I have committed no crimes. This man is another matter." 20:53 <~abudhabi> Nurse: "Um. I will call the doctor." 20:53 <&Arthur> "Thank you." 20:54 <&Arthur> "Now, where were we? Oh yes. What was your assignment in the Junction system?" 20:54 <~abudhabi> The nurse steps out. 20:56 < Pravilavquiashav> "Even if we were to assume you have the right to ask questions, you are asking the wrong one." 20:57 <&Arthur> "Then you'll just have to trust I'll work my way to the correct ones. Now what was your assignment in the Junction system?" 20:58 * Pravilavquiashav makes the exhalation noise of a bureaucrat confronted with an incredible dullard. 21:00 <~abudhabi> In a few minutes, the nurse arrives with a tired-looking resident in tow. "Ah, the patient is awake. Good," says he. "I understand that there's some kind of disagreement here." 21:00 <&Arthur> "None at all." 21:01 < Pravilavquiashav> "So it seems." 21:01 * Arthur hands the doctor his Imperial Ministry of Justice ID 21:01 <&Arthur> "The Zhodani woman you see here is my prisoner, pending the official arrest warrant from the ministry." 21:03 <~abudhabi> Doctor: "You should have said so when you brought her in." 21:03 <~abudhabi> He inspects your badge. 21:04 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Do you permit him to? 21:04 <&Arthur> "Hmm. I thought you were aware of that already." 21:04 <&Arthur> I do. 21:04 <&Arthur> "I suppose my executive officer failed to mention it." 21:04 <~abudhabi> He looks at it, then reads it with a scanner, and hands it back. 21:05 <~abudhabi> Doctor: "Procedure requires at least one guard in this case." 21:06 <&Arthur> "I'll ask you to station him outside so I can continue my interview as long as my Pravilavqu is able." 21:07 <&Arthur> *miss Pravilavqu 21:08 <~abudhabi> "About that - if you'll pause your interrogation for a moment, I might check her health." 21:08 <&Arthur> "That is why I asked the nurse to call you. It would look really bad on my record if a prisoner died during an interview from causes I might have prevented." 21:10 * Pravilavquiashav 's jaw is firmly clenched. 21:10 <~abudhabi> The doctor proceeds to examine Pravilavquiashav. 21:10 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 21:10 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4": (5+3)+4. Total: 12. 21:11 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:11 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (6). Total: 6. 21:11 <~abudhabi> A few minutes later: "She's going nowhere for at least a day. Full bed rest is recommended." 21:14 <&Arthur> "Very well. Can I continue my interview so long as she stays in bed?" 21:15 <~abudhabi> "For a limited time, I suppose. You have one hour. Any more would be unduly burdensome on recovery." 21:15 <&Arthur> "Very well." 21:15 <~abudhabi> "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll call in a contractor from station sec." 21:16 <&Arthur> "I'll let him know once I leave." 21:17 <~abudhabi> The doctor leaves. 21:17 <~abudhabi> You may resume torturing the prisoner. :V 21:18 * Arthur lacks torture instruments, he'll leave the torturing to the professionals at the ministry. 21:18 <&Arthur> "Now then. What was your assignment in the Junction system?" 21:18 * Pravilavquiashav doesn't even seem to hear this. 21:20 <&Arthur> "Ah, the silent treatment. I'm afraid that I don't know enough about you to use my usual methods for dealing with that and I'm sure the doctor would object to the alternative approach, so let me explain your situation." 21:21 <&Arthur> "Your ship fired upon my ship. My ship destroyed your ship in reply. We took you prisoner. You're with me so far, right?" 21:21 < Pravilavquiashav> "I note a number of convenient omissions." 21:22 <&Arthur> "You are of course refering to the hacking of your ship's systems." 21:23 <&Arthur> "See, the thing about a state of war is that lets you do a lot of things to the people you're at war with. And let's face it, when your people started their little plot against the Imperium, our empires once again entered a state of war even if you didn't have the decency to announce it." 21:24 <&Arthur> *that it lets 21:24 < Pravilavquiashav> "We are at peace. You attacked first. You also destroyed our ship after crippling it, when we were already in retreat." 21:25 <&Arthur> "What was your assignment in the Junction system?" 21:25 < Pravilavquiashav> "Skeet." 21:26 <&Arthur> "What were your people doing on the surface of Junction?" 21:26 < Pravilavquiashav> "Why don't you ask them?" 21:26 <&Arthur> "What makes you believe I haven't?" 21:26 < Pravilavquiashav> "Your incompetence." 21:27 <&Arthur> "That almost stings. Now, what were your people doing on the surface of Junction?" 21:28 < Pravilavquiashav> "Would you believe 'moisture farming'?" 21:29 <&Arthur> "Only if you believe it." 21:29 < Pravilavquiashav> "Sure, why not?" 21:30 <&Arthur> "So, what were your people actually doing on Junction?" 21:31 < Pravilavquiashav> "You are wasting what little pity I have for you." 21:32 <&Arthur> "And you are by no means making things easier for yourself. What were your people doing on Junction?" 21:32 < Pravilavquiashav> "This is pathetic." 21:34 <&Arthur> "No, this is an interview. If you insist of being uncooperative though, I can arrange for an interrogation instead." 21:34 <&Arthur> *on 21:35 < Pravilavquiashav> "Somehow, you're entrusted with whatever this is, and yet you are so mindboggling incompetent that even while I want to help you, you prefer blissful, implacable idiocy to civilized manners." 21:38 * Arthur pulls up a picture of the Duke of Tobia and shows it to Pravilavqu 21:38 <&Arthur> "Were you helping us with him?" 21:38 < Pravilavquiashav> "No, I have never been to that sector." 21:39 <&Arthur> "How long were you in the Junction system?" 21:40 * Pravilavquiashav ignores that question. 21:44 < Proteus> ((Shitty connection is shitty)) 21:44 <&natsu> ((no shit sherlock)) 21:44 < Proteus> ((Maybe the sticking point here is the name of the system?)) 21:47 <~abudhabi> (Or asking the wrong questions? :V) 21:47 <&Arthur> "Back to the silent treatment then. Thing is, I've got plenty of time. I'm stuck in this system for another six weeks. You on the other hand have until maybe eight in the morning, when the judge wakes up, grants your arrest warrant and you're moved to an Imperial ministry of Justice facility." 21:49 < Pravilavquiashav> "Are you imply I should somehow be more concerned by this, than unlawful interrogation by an insane, half-brained criminal, who is working alone?" 21:50 * nev sticks my head in the door 21:50 < nev> "did you see which way they took Natsu?" 21:50 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You are alone on the ship. Party time? 21:50 <&Arthur> "'fraid not. Check with the nurse, they can't have brought that many marines in." 21:51 < nev> "fair enough, Nice to see you're awake miss" 21:51 * nev goes to find a nurse 21:52 < Proteus> ((sounds like a challenge)) 21:52 <~abudhabi> nev: You find a nurse. She helpfully directs you to a different room, where natsu is just regaining consciousness after extensive detox. 21:52 * Pravilavquiashav twitches at this form of address, again. 21:54 < nev> "Heya Natsu" 21:54 < Proteus> ((*sound of an airhorn*?)) 21:54 <&Arthur> "You really aren't helping your case either. Right now, I'm trying to determine whether you should be treated as an unfortunate civilian, a prisoner of war or an illegal combatant. I'm sure you can understand the difference between how those three get treated?" 21:55 * natsu rolls over, and trys to ignore nev 21:55 < Proteus> ((later then)) 21:55 < nev> "now thats not nice Natsu, I was here to say hi and not chew you out like Arthur wants me to. You need chewing out Natsu?" 21:56 * natsu groans, and mumbles something about his own body giving him a chewing out. 21:57 < nev> "yehhh, thats what i though. Congrats on the amount you drank by the way - new record for the bar and all that" 21:58 <&Arthur> "So, let's take this from the top again. What was your ship's assignment?" 21:58 -!- Crossfire Z@Nightstar-r9lk5l.cust.comxnet.dk has joined #Traveller 21:58 -!- mode/#Traveller Crossfire Crossfire by ChanServ 21:58 < nev> "So are we still at the 'lying to youself' stage where you're promising yourself deep down below all that pain that you'll "never drink again"?" 21:59 * natsu groans, "it's a good thing I set the record I'm never drinking that stuff again" 21:59 < nev> "yehhh... thats the line" 21:59 < Pravilavquiashav> "Unfortunately, I must admit to not having the paleoathropological experience to communicate effectively with a preserved Ancient specimen of a hunter/gathering raiding culture." 22:00 * natsu winces and looks around the room for some water. 22:01 <~abudhabi> natsu: Water cup next to bed. 22:01 * nev gets natsu some water and hands it to him 22:01 * natsu drinks the glass in one long gulp 22:03 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You are getting the distinct impression that you aren't getting through to this black box with your repeated attempts to use the same communication protocol. 22:04 <&Arthur> Clearly. And I can't deploy black mail or torture at this point, so the only option left is to get the professionals who can resort to those means if needed. 22:05 <&Arthur> "Very well, have it your way." 22:05 * nev will leave Natsu to his detox, he's obviously learning a valuable lesson, and will head back to the room containing Arthur and the Lady 22:05 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Or you could try delegating to some other crewman. 22:05 * nev knocks on the door 22:06 * natsu stumbles out of bed, following nev 22:06 <&Arthur> "Come in Nev." 22:06 < nev> "Natsu will be fine - how're you two getting along?" 22:07 < Pravilavquiashav> "Your captain seems to think manners are a technique for breaking bricks with his face." 22:07 <&Arthur> "Miss Pravilavqu has just made it clear to me that she would prefer a lengthy stay in an interrogation facility followed by an indefinite one in a prisoner of war camp." 22:08 < nev> "you pretty much hit the nail on the head there miss, he's got his own special charm" 22:08 * nev raises an eyebrow at Arthur's words 22:08 < Pravilavquiashav> "I believe I've made it clear that there is no war to be a prisoner of." 22:08 < nev> "I see we've all got off on the right foot here then..." 22:09 <~abudhabi> natsu: The wall helpfully aids you in stabilizing the spinning world. You make it to the doorway of the room with the other three. 22:09 * nev looks at natsu with worry in his eyes 22:09 < nev> "Don't you need to stay in bed - have they released you?" 22:10 <&Arthur> "Nev, how about you have a go at miss uncooperative here while I return Natsu to his bed before his doctor sees him and shoots him full of tranquilisers to keep him there." 22:11 < nev> "O...k?" 22:11 * Arthur commences returning Natsu to his bed 22:12 * nev will sit down on the chair in the room and look at Pravilavquiashav 22:12 * natsu breifly resists, before deciding the wall isn't being too helpful anymore 22:13 * nev will wait for them to leave the room before saying 22:13 <&natsu> "So got any answers from the Ice Princess yet?" 22:13 < nev> "Soooo... what was he last threatening you with? If you want we can take it from there or we could try something else?" 22:14 <&Arthur> "No, but either Nev will now that she's pissed at me or it'll take a full interrogation facility and a good deal of time to break her." 22:14 * nev has a humorous smile on his face 22:15 * natsu chuckles, and continues stumbling to his room 22:17 < Pravilavquiashav> "I didn't keep track. I would like to start by clarifying that I am Pravilavquiashav, my rank is equivelent to an imperial Countess. I do not believe 'miss' is an appropriate form of address, and to leave out my title entirely is roughly akin to calling me 'honey-baby'." 22:20 < nev> "I see... well then, now we have rank cleared up I suppose I should say my name is Nevar Stillman and I'm afraid I've no idea of how to address Zhodani nobles - and I will point out Miss is a respectful term in our society - which is often used for femails when societal status is unknown rather than being something along the lines of 'honey-baby' - though if I've caused offense I appologise" 22:20 < nev> "How should I address you?" 22:21 < Pravilavquiashav> "Pravilavquiashav." 22:22 < nev> "And if you don't mind me asking is that your title, your name or both?" 22:22 < Pravilavquiashav> "Both. -iashav: 'Princely-born'." 22:23 < nev> "I see, well then, are you willing to talk or would I be wasting my time trying to talk with you about what happened?" 22:24 < Pravilavquiashav> "I will tell you what I told him. I was the executive officer of the Ninz-class scout you destroyed." 22:24 < nev> "Are you aware of what your fellow Zhodani were doing on the planet?" 22:26 < Pravilavquiashav> "If I am a prisoner, I should say nothing. If not for the threats, it would be a simple matter to exchange information." 22:27 < nev> "I see.. unfortunately the fact that the Zhodani on the planet were apparently involved in an operation to infiltrate and cause significant damage to the government and integrity of the Imperium that I don't think we can talk about not being a prisoner until we find out what is going on" 22:30 < Pravilavquiashav> "This is common knowledge. A minority of Zhodani amongst the Grand Council believe the Imperium is the greatest threat that we face, and are willing to use such means to protect us. It is not general policy." 22:30 < nev> "So the plot to install a clone of an Imperial Duke as part of a black operation was common knowledge amongst the Zhodani?" 22:32 * Pravilavquiashav suppresses her mirth. "Even if what you say is true, I would still scoff at those who believe in it." 22:32 < nev> "I would not, since there is currently a clone of the duke which was produced by the ancient facility in custody with the ministry of justice, along with details technical documents showing the process" 22:33 * nev leans back in the chair and looks at Pravilavquiashav 22:34 < Pravilavquiashav> "That is interesting, but true or false, it has nothing to do with me." 22:34 < nev> "No?" 22:36 < Pravilavquiashav> "No. I am not afraid of the Imperium and do not believe such a thing would be necessary. There is a greater threat, as confirmed by our precognitives." 22:36 < nev> "Oh?" 22:36 < Pravilavquiashav> "Yes." 22:37 * nev raises an eyebrow 22:38 < Pravilavquiashav> "If you are hoping for more information, I do not have it. Precognition is vague." 22:39 < nev> "I see... so far what you are telling me is that your presence on a world, apparently working in conjunction with people looking to ferment rebellion and civil war within the imperium is unimportant since there is an unknown nebulous threat to us all that trumps our silly conscerns about the legality of what has occured with regards to this?" 22:40 < nev> "If I might be somewhat facetious in my response 'Even if what you say is true, I would still scoff at those who believe in it'" 22:43 < Pravilavquiashav> "The last time I set foot on Junction was when only scrappers had interest in it. I do, in fact, have nothing to do with the facility beyond my part in its discovery, which was not large, and its preservation from outside interests, which was, as you discovered, greivously underfunded." 22:44 < nev> "And this threat you know of from Prevognition? When was this common threat discovered by your precognitives?" 22:47 < Pravilavquiashav> "I do not know. Before I became involved in politics, at any rate." 22:47 < nev> "and how long have you been involved in politics?" 22:50 < Pravilavquiashav> "Hmm... About fifty years." 22:51 < nev> "I see... is there anything else you want to tell me Pravilavquiashav?" 22:53 < Pravilavquiashav> "What do you really want to know? Your questions, and those of your captain, seem aimed mostly at some sort of strawman." 22:56 < Pravilavquiashav> "I imagine that this plot you're suggesting was the work of secretive opportunists, for if it was anything else, we would have been better prepared." 22:57 < nev> "May I ask, where there other Nobels on the planet or on your ship?" 23:00 * Pravilavquiashav seems to find that an odd question, too. "Yes, of course." 23:00 < nev> "Others involved in politics? Senior to you?" 23:02 < Pravilavquiashav> "No office-holders. I do not have a roster." 23:03 < nev> "You were the ranking noble on the station?" 23:04 < Pravilavquiashav> "I was the executive officer of the one ship we had stationed there. That my social rank exceeded both my commander and that of his superior was not worth that much." 23:04 < nev> "I see, that is fair enough then" 23:07 < nev> "So how would you suggest we continue Pravilavquiashav? You were present at a site which produced a clone of an Imperial Duke (and several others for unknown purpose) in the picket ship protecting this area - whilst you say you were unaware of what was occuring you have to admit the scenario is rather strange and casts significant doubt on your motives - you are also telling me that there is some greater threat to us all beyond a ca 23:07 <~abudhabi> beyond a ca--- 23:07 <~abudhabi> (Cut off.) 23:09 < Pravilavquiashav> "The facility is underground. The ship I was posted on was not equipped to transport heavy equipment, or doppelgangers. To suggest that I would know everything that went on is to suggest that an officer aboard a police cutter on system patrol should know all that goes on in a starport." 23:09 < nev> Cabal of Zhodani on your Grand council looking to attack the imperium and that you and by extension your crew - the only picket on station - noticed nothing in relation to the transhipment of these clones or any activity on planet? Oh, and the threat you are worried about was prophesied over 50 years ago" 23:12 < nev> "To suggest that you know nothing about what happened on your station would imply you were incompetent or dissembling" 23:12 < Pravilavquiashav> "I know that ships flew in and out, loaded and unloaded--my analogy holds up rather well." 23:13 < nev> "You discovered an ancient facility yourself on this planet - a significant and important discover I think you'd agree - I find it hard to believe you were so disinterested in the further exploration and study of such a facility" 23:15 < nev> "You are aware that the world is strategically positioned in relation to our two polities, and in conjunction with the presence of an ancient site I would have thought that would increase vigilance - particularly when it is well known that there are members of your own government actively seeking to cause harm to the Imperium" 23:15 < Pravilavquiashav> "I am not a scholar. I was conscripted to the post you divested me of." 23:17 <&natsu> ((back but off comms, phone)) 23:17 < Pravilavquiashav> "Even in hindsight, it's difficult to find an excuse that would allow me to engage in 'further exploration and study' without making myself look insane." 23:18 < nev> "Very well Pravilavquiashav, if we assume you are as ignorant of these deeds as you claim where do we go from here? The evidence we have demonstrates that your nation has committed an act of war and you were present, were exec on a ship responsible for the security of the site involved and are aware, in general terms, that a faction of the council is set to attack the Imperium" 23:18 < nev> "How do we untie this knot" 23:19 < Pravilavquiashav> "There is a flaw in your logic. We do not have evidence that 'my nation committed an act of war'. I would be just as remiss to say that the Imperium committed an act of war when you attacked our vessel. To be precise, your captain did." 23:19 < Pravilavquiashav> "This is not a faction or a secretive cabal you are speaking of. The Anti-Imperialist party is a political party with a public platform." 23:20 < Pravilavquiashav> "I cannot believe for an instant that the Imperium is not aware of this." 23:22 < Pravilavquiashav> "I may or may not have been present when this clone you tell tales of was produced. It seems unlikely, given the distance from Junction to Tobia, and the length of my rotation." 23:22 < nev> "Anything further?" 23:24 < Pravilavquiashav> "To answer your question, setting aside all the false premises, I suggest we resolve this diplomatically. Crimes were committed, perhaps by both sides, likely without supervision. When two boys have a scuffle in a back alley and one gets a black eye, you don't torture their parents." 23:25 <&natsu> ((Arthur would)) 23:26 <&Arthur> ((He wouldn't. But when one of those kids takes a hammer from home and tells his parents he intends to use it on the other boy, then said parents certainly are culpable for anything that happens afterwards)) 23:30 < nev> "Pravilavquiashav - the actions of these plotters has resulted in the deaths of several thousand imperial citizens, disrupted trade and governance in an entire sector and the deaths and chaos were contained before this managed to gain more momentum - to compare it to children scuffling is insulting" 23:31 < nev> "I do not think you comprehend just what has happened and its severity" 23:32 < Pravilavquiashav> "The population of our respective polities is measured in trillions. We each have thousands of worlds. When wars occur, thousands die daily." 23:32 < nev> "Imagine the Imperium had used the technology of this facility to replace a member or two of your grand council in order to forment discontent which resulted in several weapons in the megaton range being detonated on densely populated Zhodani planets - this is the position we are in" 23:33 <~abudhabi> The doctor comes around. "I hate to interrupt, but visiting hour's over. Come back in the morning." 23:34 * nev looks at the doctor, then to Pravilavquiashav and shrugs 23:35 < nev> "It was interesting to hear how the murder of civilians can be ignored to prevent war - I wonder how your council would view it if it were the Impreium that had caused such harm to you" 23:35 * nev walks out 23:36 < Pravilavquiashav> "You say that as if it's a hypothetical..." 23:37 <~abudhabi> OK. You lot, excepting natsu, presumably go back to your ship and leave the prisoner in the capable hands of the medics and the newly arrived rent-a-cop? 23:37 * nev will find Arthur after he's found a bottle of something strong to take back to the ship with him 23:37 <&Arthur> That depends on how competent the rent-a-cop appears. 23:37 <&Arthur> Is he in full armour and wearing psionic protection? 23:38 <~abudhabi> He has a combat vacc suit. You don't know what his helmet is lined with. 23:38 <&Arthur> Corporate logos or anything? 23:39 <~abudhabi> Frenzie Station Security Inc. 23:39 <&Arthur> I doubt my character knows that. Time to have a chat! 23:40 * Arthur approaches the rent-a-cop 23:40 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Soc + Investigate to appraise. 23:40 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: Soc+Investigate 23:40 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Soc+Investigate": (3+1)+2. Total: 6. 23:42 <~abudhabi> Arthur: He seems quite capable! He says he's got a "tinfoil hat", which is probably lingo for the anti-psionic helmet. 23:43 <&Arthur> This guys seem to be trustworthy as far as I can see him. Time for shift work! 23:43 < Pravilavquiashav> !2d6+4 Where am I? 23:43 <+PainBot> Pravilavquiashav rolled "2d6+4 Where am I?": (1+2)+4WhereamI?. Total: . 23:43 < Pravilavquiashav> Oops, that's a 7. Not very good. 23:45 < Pravilavquiashav> !2d6+4: Trying again 23:45 <+PainBot> Pravilavquiashav rolled "Trying again": (5+3)+4. Total: 12. 23:46 < Pravilavquiashav> !2d6+1 23:46 <+PainBot> Pravilavquiashav rolled "2d6+1": (1+4)+1. Total: 6. 23:47 <~abudhabi> OK. We're going to wrap up for today. 23:47 <~abudhabi> Happy Easter, everyone! 23:47 <~abudhabi> We play again on the 6th of April.